Declaración
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Cartman era un hijo de puta, gordo, racista y antisemita. Pero… A pesar de todo, tenía sentimientos :Kyman:One-shot:Slash:Yaoi: Regalo de San Valentine para Adriana, Te amo mi amor


**_South Park is not mine, it belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone_**

* * *

Era bien sabido que Cartman era un hijo de puta, gordo, racista y antisemita.

Pero…

A pesar de todo, tenía sentimientos, tenía debilidades y, como todo adolescente, podía enamorarse. Si, el amor era una fuerte debilidad del chico robusto. Tal vez en el aplicaría la frase: "Los fuertes suelen ser los más débiles, y viceversa." Aunque no lo admitiera. Pero, ¿de quién estaba enamorado Eric Cartman?

Les daré una pista: judío.

Así es señores, Eric Cartman estaba enamorado del chico al que más detesta en todo South Park y en el mundo entero: Kyle Broflovsky. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, simplemente paso. Un día estaba planeando como hacerlo sufrir y, al siguiente, ya se encontraba suspirando por él. Otra frase podría aplicarse ahí mismo.

Del odio al amor.

Lo único malo de todo eso era saber si el judío le correspondía, lo cual dudaba al respecto. Es decir, si, admitía que muchas veces lo había molestado e insultado, ¡pero vamos! El chico ahora estaba enamorado y, créanlo, el amor hace milagros. Aunque, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, la llegada del día más odioso, tedioso, horroroso y todo lo que termine en 'oso'.

San Valentine.

Seamos sinceros, el chico no era un romántico de primera. De hecho, nunca lo fue. Pero ojo, el día no era no era lo importante, sino, algo más. Pretendientes. Lo peor de todo era que el chico pelirrojo tenía miles, chicos y chicas, dentro y fuera de la escuela. Y aunque no le gustara, algunos eran mejores que él. Tenía miedo, obviamente, era matemáticamente imposible que de todos ellos el judío lograra fijarse únicamente en él. Hey, pero no perdía las esperanzas, es más, se vale soñar.

Por días comenzó a idear miles de planes 'perfectos' para una buena confesión. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba en el principio. Quien diría que el amor fuera tan complicado. Inclusive hasta por un segundo pensó en tirar la toalla.

Así es, Eric Cartman quería rendirse.

"Si te rindes te arrepentirás por el resto de tu miserable vida", le había dicho Kenny.

Palabras alentadoras. Podría decirse que consideraba a McCormick como un mejor amigo, por eso era el único que sabía de su situación.

"Sigue intentándolo, veras que pronto lo tendrás a tus pies" le propuso.

¡Y tenía razón!

No podía creer que por un segundo pensó en rendirse. Es decir, ¡es Eric Cartman! El chico que sabía cómo joder a South Park en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si se lo propusiera. ¡No podía dejar que algo tan simple como el amor lo detuviera!

Estaba decidido, haría que el pelirrojo se enamorara de él, sí o sí.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, los pajarillos cantaban, los campos estaban repletos de flores y el amor se respiraba en el aire. Así es, había llegado el día más esperado de todos. El día del amor y la amistad. Era perfecto, todas las personas se encontraban alegres.

Menos él.

Tenía ojeras bajos los ojos, su cabellera castaña estaba desaliñada y ni hablar de su ropa arrugada. Era un desastre. Sin embargo, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Si, se pasó todo el día anterior y la madrugada pensando como confesársele al pelirrojo. Pero oigan, al fin tenía un plan, y era momento de llevarlo a cabo.

Camino con seguridad hasta su casillero, ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos los que pasaban a su lado. Nada le impediría que su día se estropeara.

Llego a su casillero, encontrándose con el chico pelirrojo que estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Lo había olvidado, sus casilleros estaban justo frente al otro. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, ¿estaba nervioso? Si, y mucho.

Guardo sus libros con normalidad, no debía levantar sospechas o todo se arruinaría. Miro de reojo al judío, este cerraba su casillero y se retiraba del lugar. ¡Perfecto! Era momento de actuar. Se acercó al casillero del otro, volteo a los lados vigilando que no hubiera nadie y, con rapidez, metió una nota por las rejillas del locker para después retirarse lentamente.

Bien, hasta ahora todo iba como lo planeado.

.

.

.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, dando aviso de que era hora del almuerzo.

Ambos chicos salieron caminando juntos del salón, hablando de lo recién que habían visto en clases.

-Enserio Kyle, no entiendo por qué diablos nos enseñan esas cosas en clase, es decir, nunca lo vamos a aplicar cuando salgamos de aquí.- se quejó, acercándose con su amigo a sus casilleros.

-Lo sé, Stan, pero no podemos hacer nada.- rio, era divertido oír a su amigo quejarse de esa forma.

Abrió su casillero, haciendo que una nota cayera al suelo.

-Mnh, ¿Qué es esto?- el azabache levanto la nota, abriéndola para verla. –Wow, Kyle, no me habías dicho que tenías un admirador secreto.- sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué?- le arrebato la nota al instante, comenzó a leerla mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con fuerza. -¿Q-Quien dejo esto aquí?

-No me mires a mí, no sabía nada. Mira, si quieres saber quién es, aquí dice que quiere verte detrás de la escuela justo ahora.

-Mnh, ¿y si es una broma?

-Dude, ¡es San Valentine! Y esa es una nota de un admirador.- señalo la hoja. -¿En serio crees que puede ser una broma?

-Sí.

-Ven.- le tomo el brazo y comenzó a caminar arrastrando al menor.

-E-Espera, Stan, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a tu admirador.- le guiño el ojo, el otro se sonrojo, esto no le daba buena espina.

.

.

.

Estaba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro sin parar. ¿Y si botaba la nota? No, eso no podía pasar. Pero y si…

-¡Ahh!- negó con la cabeza, debía calmarse.

Seguramente el pelirrojo tuvo un contratiempo y por eso no había llegado. Si, tal vez era eso. Suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en cosas malas justo en ese momento?

-¡Stan, espera!- esa voz.

¡Era el!

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, no podía dejar que lo viera aun. Observo como el pelirrojo y el azabache salían de la escuela.

-¡Stan! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto, estaba algo molesto y nervioso a la vez.

-Oye, me lo agradecerás después.- le revolvió el cabello al pelirrojo y volvió a entrar a la escuela, dejando al chico ahí.

Perfecto, era ahora o nunca. Salió con cautela de su escondite, aunque por accidente patio una lata y eso llamo la atención del pelirrojo, quien al voltear lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Cartman? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, eh, bueno…- mierda, estaba tartamudeando.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo, eh… l-leíste la…- no termino, solo señalo el pedazo de papel.

-Sí, yo… Espera un segundo, ¡¿Tú escribiste esta nota?!

-Sí, pero…

-¡Agh! ¡Lo sabía! To era una jodida broma tuya. ¿Para qué me querías aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-Esto es suficiente. ¿Hasta en este día planeas molestarme?

-Kyle…

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan hijo de puta! Eres insoportable.

-Kyle…

-Pero, claro, viniendo de ti no puede esperarse nada bueno, ¡eres…!

Silencio.

Lentamente separo sus labios de los del pelirrojo, el contacto había sido corto, pero había servido para callarlo al fin. Kyle miro con asombro al castaño, tenía las mejillas rosadas y evitaba el contacto visual. No podía creerlo, ¿lo había besado? Acaricio sus labios con suavidad, el contacto se sintió tan… raro. Poco a poco su rostro comenzó a arder, su corazón latía con locura. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Tu… ¿p-por qué?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Me gustas, judío.- respondió, aun sin levantar la mirada.

Gustarle. Eso explicaba mucho, últimamente Cartman se había vuelto más insoportable con él, y al parecer era por eso. Se quedó mudo. Observo fijamente al castaño, por sus expresiones parecía que se arrepentía de haberse declarado. Le pareció tierno, jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable. Lentamente se acercó a él, tomando su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. El otro lo miro con asombro, Kyle hacia una leve mueca con los labios, al parecer iba a hablar.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero…- lo miro a los ojos –…tú también me gustas.- y sonrió levemente.

Cartman correspondió a la sonrisa, así no era como había lo planeado todo pero, había funcionado. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un suave beso. No necesitaban decirse nada más, era obvio que ya todo estaba aclarado. Ahora podían estar juntos, ya no tenían que seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. (Solo de la mamá de Kyle quien seguro no estaría nada contenta con la noticia de que su hijo era gay y tenia novio.) Nadie podía separarlos ahora, a nadie le convenía meterse con lo que era propiedad de Eric Cartman.

Sin duda alguna, este había sido el mejor San Valentine de todos.

 **1 semana después.**

Los cuatro amigos almorzaban tranquilamente en la cafetería de la escuela, bueno, más o menos, si con "tranquilo" se referían a un Kyle y a un Cartman demasiado melosos que con solo verlos podías morir de diabetes en ese mismo momento. Stan rio de repente, llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Es gracioso.- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-El pensar que de un momento a otro pasaron de odiarse a amarse con locura. Y todo gracias a mí, sino hubiera sido por mí seguramente no estuvieran tan melosos ahora mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, hippie?

-Espera. Stan, ¿tu sabias del plan de Cartman desde el principio?- el azabache asintió.

-¡Eso es imposible! El único al que le conté todo fue a…

-…

-…

-…

-¡KENNY!

El mencionado comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, como no, la cara que tenían sus amigos le causaba tanta gracia. Kyle y Cartman tenían el rostro rojo, no sabía si de la pena o del enojo, probablemente de lo segundo.

-¡Kinny!- grito el castaño, con aquel apodo que solo el usaba con el rubio. -¿Por qué rayos le contaste al hippie?

-Lo siento, dude, pero no pude resistirme.- el robusto frunció el ceño. –Oye, deberías agradecer que es Stan, él nunca le diría a nadie sobre lo de ustedes.

-En eso tiene razón, Stan no es un chismoso de primera como Kenny.

-¡Oye!

-Mnh, más le vale.- amenazo, el azabache sonrió. –Y espero que nada más le hayas contado de esto al hippie.

-Bueno…

El cuerpo del robusto se tensó, no le había gustado para nada esa respuesta del rubio.

-Kenny, ¿a quién más le...?

-Oye, Cartman.- fue interrumpido.

Los cuatro chicos dirigieron la mirada al dueño de aquella voz monótona, Craig Tucker y su team se encontraban frente a ellos, viéndolos con diversión.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Fucker?- el de chullo le mostró el dedo medio.

-Tranquilo, manteca, queríamos ver cómo te había ido con tu pequeño plan, al parecer funciono.- miro al pelirrojo, este se encogió de hombros. -Qué suerte, ¿no? Así ya no tendrás que autosatisfacerte por las noches pensando que te lo follas hasta el cansancio.

Los demás chicos del team de Craig rieron, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del castaño. Este se levantó de inmediato, aunque le patearan el culo, no dejaría que lo siguieran molestando. Kenny se levantó también, no quería que comenzara una pelea ahora.

-Wow, oigan, cálmense. ¿No hay razón para pelear?- se acercó a Tucker, este ya estaba preparándose para darle una paliza al castaño. Kyle tranquilo a su novio. -¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ser amigos?- pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del azabache. –Vamos, Craig, yo que tú quieres que seamos buenos amigos.- le sonrió con picardía mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra vez. El contrario le mostro el dedo medio.

-Jódete, McCormick.- se soltó del agarre del rubio y miro a los otros tres. –Ya hablaremos otro día.

Comenzó a alejarse, siendo seguido por grupo, excepto por Tweek. El chico le sonrió levemente a la nueva parejita.

-S-Suerte, chicos. ¡Ack!- y se fue también.

Kyle sonrió, miro a su novio quien hacia un gran puchero.

-Oye, cálmate, solo es Craig, él nunca le dirá a nadie.

-No es eso, me molesta que no se tomen enserio lo nuestro.- bufó.

-Ellos tal vez no, pero yo si.- beso con ternura la mejilla regordeta del castaño, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Eres un cursi, judío.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Y feliz San Valentine!**

 **Ahh, ya extrañaba este lugar~ Pero bueno, como verán, este fic es un regalo para el amor de mi vida~ Adry, amor, espero que te halla gustado, nena, sabes que solo por ti es que escribo Kyman, sino no x3 Bueno, espero te haya gustado mucho. Te amo 3**

 **Y espero que este fic también haya sido del agrado de mis queridos lectores :) Los amo!**

 **No olviden dejar su estúpido y sensual review! Nos leemos luego!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
